Harry Potter and Love's Bounds Rewrite
by HypocriticalHypo
Summary: This is a rewrite of my previous fanfiction. The premise is the same with some major changes. Read the author's note in chapter one to get a better idea. Basically it's a soul bond fic. Rated T to be safe.


_A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back! I have recently been reading over my last fanfiction Harry Potter and Loves Bounds and reflecting on my work and I've decided that I'd like to rewrite it. This time, I'm going to take some of your advice and start at where chapter five began last time and omit the stuff before as it is basically the same. The premise will of this fic will be the same, but with a lot of changes. After rereading what I had written I decided I liked some of it and cringed really, really hard at other bits. I'm sure if any of you have read the original you know what I'm talking about. There were definitely some good ideas there that I will improve and fix et cetera in this fic. So, without further ado, Harry Potter and Love's Bounds, the Rewrite!_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own this._

Chapter 1 – The Butterfly Effect

Harry flopped onto his bed that took up a small corner of the room he was renting at the Leaky Cauldron. His mind was racing with the events of the previous weeks. It began with the snake at the zoo, and then the letters, and finally Hagrid and his revelation of magic. It was one of the first times Harry had gotten a break from the chaos to think.

 _Magic,_ Harry thought to himself. _Magic._ Harry was beyond excited that he was wizard. For him, it meant a way out of the horrid life he lived, wrought with abuse and malnourishment. It didn't matter that he was richer than the queen of England, it didn't matter that he was famous for defeating an unstoppable dark lord. It didn't even matter that much that he was different. What mattered most was that now Harry had a chance at life. What mattered was that Harry would now be able to break free from the tyranny of his uncle and aunt and begin to discover who he was and what he aspired to be.

 _The Butterfly Effect,_ Harry mused. He had heard of it in one of his literature classes. It was the theory that any small event or decision could have tidal wave effects on the world; like the flap of the wings of the butterfly… Harry stared at the ceiling considering how many thousands of tiny decisions led him to be where he was, lying on a comfortable bed, not cramped in a closet, with a future of magic ahead of him.

Harry smiled.

.oOo.

For Harry, the next few weeks to Hogwarts passed with exceptional speed. He was limited to the Leaky Cauldron and the odd visit to Diagon Alley but that didn't matter to him. He had all he needed in his room. Anyone passing Harry's room would've though a cyclone had passed through, as there were books left open over every surface as well as bits of parchment with notes scribbled on them. Yes, Harry had been doing some reading. He had had nothing better to do then explore the limitless worlds of magic through his textbooks. The slight depressions in the wall also indicated that Harry had been practicing some of his magic.

" _FLIPENDO,"_ Harry all but yelled. A blue jet of light flew from his holly and phoenix wand impacting the pillow. The pillow was sent flying across the room and hit the opposite wall with a muffled thump . Harry smiled. He had managed to hit the same spot multiple times in a row now. He walked across the room to grab the pillow and reset it in its position to perform the spell again. Harry stood in front of the pillow holding his wand at the ready.

" _FLIPENDO,"_ Harry bellowed again. However, this time he hesitated a second before releasing the spell from his wand. The result was a reddish-purple jet of that smashed into the pillow and sent it flying with lightning speed. When the pillow connected with the wall, there was a not-so-muffled thud followed by the sound of splintering wood. The pillow fell away revealing that the wall had buckled from the impact leaving it partially splintered.

"Well that's new…," Harry muttered to himself, considering the damage. Harry decided he should probably take a break from the knockback jinx and practice some of his other magic. Coincidentally, one of the other spells Harry had learned from his charms text book was _Reparo,_ the mending charm. Harry though it apt to test his progress with the spell by attempting to mend the wall.

" _Reparo,"_ Harry said confidently, moving his hand in a sort of inverted triangle shape. The splintered pieces of wall flew back into place as the wall bent itself back into shape. Only a few splinters of wood remained dethatched from the wall.

"Good was new," Harry said out loud to himself as he moved to inspect his handiwork. On his way over to the other wall, Harry grimaced as he tread upon a miniscule shard of wood that had failed to replace itself within the wall. Harry grinned at the irony.

"Almost good as new," Harry corrected himself. Harry again saw an opportunity to test his new found magic skills. Harry hopped over to his bed, avoiding the books that littered the floor on his way over. He sat down on the bed and pointed his wand at his bleeding foot with the wood shard protruding from it.

" _Episkey,"_ Harry muttered. The skin began to reform around where the splinter had entered, pushing it out and onto the floor. Harry picked up the splinter and chucked in the rubbish bin next to his bed. He smiled in satisfaction. He was coming along well having learned other charms and spells such as the levitating charm, the severing charm, and the fire-making spell that Hagrid had used on the island. The burned and perfectly spilt pieces of parchment that occupied the rubbish bin could attest to that.

Harry had even doing some reading on various potions ingredients and their properties as well as basic transfiguration theory, though he had tried neither.

Harry was determined after all he'd been through to be a successful wizard, and like hell was the wizarding world going to catch him unawares.

.oOo.

When the day finally arrived for Harry to leave for Hogwarts, he was elated but completely unpacked. Books and parchment still littered the floor. Harry woke to a heavy knock at the door and a gruff voice calling his name.

"'Arry!" The voice called. It was followed by more banging. Harry leapt out of bed realizing what day it was. He threw some day clothes on and threw the door open to see Hagrid's huge frame standing in the door.

"Hagrid!" Harry cried happily, enveloping the huge man in a hug that he returned nearly crushing the life out of Harry.

"'Ow've yeh ben doing 'Arry?" Hagrid asked as he entered Harry's room. However, Harry's response was cut off by and exclamation from Hagrid.

"Merlin's Beard 'Arry! What have yeh been doin' in here? The ruddy train leaves in an 'our!" Hagrid motioned to the mess that enveloped Harry's room. Before Hagrid could continue his tirade of panicked remarks, Harry pulled out his wand.

"Don't worry Hagrid," Harry said, motioning to his wand with his free hand. "I've been practicing. Stand back." Hagrid took a few steps back and with a wave of his wand, all of Harry's books, parchment, quills, ink, clothes, and supplied neatly fitted themselves into Harry's trunk which promptly shut and locked itself. Hagrid looked impressed.

"Thas' a fine job uve dun there 'Arry!" Hagrid said, clapping Harry on the back nearly knocking him over. Harry found himself unable to stop smiling at this. Hagrid took one look at his watch and his frantic look reappeared.

"Harry, we bes be off. Let me get ur trunk." Again, Harry stopped Hagrid. With a wave of his wand, the trunk gently lifted itself off the ground. Hagrid was gob smacked.

'"'arry… did you jus… perform a non-verbal spell?" Harry shrugged.

"I thought I'd just try saying the incantation in my head and it just worked. It felt right." Hagrid was stunned.

"'Arry, non-verbal magic is difficult' stuff. Hardly anyone can master it, le' alone do it. Your parents would be proud. Youv arlead' become a fine wizard." Harry was on cloud nine. He never expected such high praise from anyone. Harry hugged Hagrid in thanks leaving his trunk suspended midair.

.oOo.

An hour later found Hagrid and Harry at Kings Cross station. Harry was pushing his trunk in a trolley with Hedwig residing on top. One hand was on the cart, the other was grasping a maroon ticket that read "Hogwarts Express, Platform 9¾." The pair arrived at platforms 9 and 10 amid the stares of the passerby muggles. Hagrid broke the silence, glancing at his pocket watch.

"Well 'arry. 'ere you are. I bes' be off. I've go' important business for ol' Dumbledore. I'll see you at Hogwarts." Before Harry could respond, Hagrid reached down to ruffle his hear before swiftly walking in the opposite direction. Harry sighed and glanced down at his ticket. Harry's heart sank when he read Platform 9¾. Hagrid had failed to mention how to get onto the platform.

Harry stood glumly between 9 and 10, searching for something that could indicate the platform. He even attempted to approach an attendant who brushed Harry off as a hooligan trying to pull a prank saying that there was no platform 9¾. Harry eventually sat down on one of the platform benches, defeated. Hedwig hooted at Harry, trying to comfort him. Harry stroked her head in response. Suddenly, Harry perked up. A passing gaggle of redheaded people caught his attention. The eldest woman, most likely the mother was say "always packed with muggles…" as she passed Harry. This caught his attention.

He stood up quickly following the redheads. He then watched as one by one they disappeared through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 until only the mother and a small red headed girl remained. Harry cautiously approached the pair.

"Excuse me," Harry murmured nervously. The woman looked down, faintly annoyed. "Could you please tell me how to get onto the platform?" The woman's features softened.

"Why of course dear," She said kindly. She pointed at the barrier. "Watch closely. All you have to do is walk at it with the intention of passing through." Harry nodded understanding. "You can run if it makes you feel more comfortable," She continued. "Just watch me and then Ginny will show you how." The woman gave Harry one last smile before walking confidently towards the barrier. It enveloped her and she disappeared leaving Harry alone with the red headed girl, Ginny. Ginny smiled shyly at Harry.

"Ready?" She asked. Harry looked at the her for the first time. He froze. Her face was a creamy white dotted with freckles that contrasted beautifully with her fiery red hair. Harry found himself lost in her eyes which were a deep, chocolate brown. Ginny blushed at Harry's staring. She reached out with her hand to his. When their fingers first touched there was a pulse of magic. It was like lightning Harry felt as if his very being was on fire as energy flowed through him. It was like his soul was being painfully torn apart and then rebuilt from foreign pieces that were somehow not so foreign. A golden glow surrounded the pair. The entire time Harry's eyes never left the deep brown orbs in front of him.

The moment lasted only a few seconds, but to Harry and Ginny it felt like a lifetime. When it passed, Ginny quickly looked down and away, but never let go of his hand.

"Shall we?" She almost whispered. The two walked together towards the barrier and passed through. Harry was so dumbstruck by what had happened that he didn't even notice the cold, ghostly sensation of passing through the barrier. On the other side, their hands separated. Ginny turned to Harry. Looked him straight in the eye, and despite her nervousness, she spoke.

"I'm Ginny by the way." Harry smiled. Ginny. He like the name.

"I'm Harry." Ginny didn't respond and before she could stop herself, she stood up on her toes and kissed Harry on the forehead. Neither knew why, but it felt right. When her lips met his forehead, there was another burst of energy, lesser than the first one but still powerful enough to be felt for miles.

.oOo.

Molly watched her daughter through the crowd as she leaned up to kiss the boy. Her face harbored a quizzical expression. She had felt an incredibly strong pulse of magic emanating from close by followed by another one that corresponded with her daughter kissing the strange boy's forehead. She was torn between curiosity and defensiveness for her daughter. She was startled that it was even the same Ginny. This was not the quiet, introverted Ginny she knew. However, she didn't act and opted to observe the interaction. She would have to watch her young daughter closely this year.

.oOo.

Ginny gave Harry a small wave before running to find her mother leaving Harry to find his with his trunk. Harry was confused about what had happened. The entire interaction had lasted under 2 minutes, yet he felt extremely connected to the young red head called Ginny. He was pulled from his thoughts by the whistle of the train.

"Shoot," Harry muttered. He swiftly climbed aboard the train with his trunk and Hedwig weighing him down. Thoughts of the small redhead girl were pushed to the back of his mind as the excitement of Hogwarts begin to fill him again. Harry found an empty compartment where he quickly levitated his trunk up onto the rack and entered so he could get settled. Little did Harry know that his journey had only just begun and that now his life was forever intertwined with the girl called Ginny.

.oOo.

Hundreds of miles away, Albus Dumbledore sat perked up in his chair. He had felt an extremely strong pulse of magic. Dumbledore tilted his head quizzically. Dumbledore hadn't felt that kind of energy since… yes. It had been a long time. Dumbledore would have to investigate further. Dumbledore popped a lemon drop in his mouth as he pondered the ramifications of such an occurrence.

.oOo.

Back in London, deep within the Ministry of Magic a book flipped open in the department of mysteries, dispelling the dust that had collected on it. It then began to write.

 _The soul bonding of Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley occurred at Kings Cross Station on the 1_ _st_ _of November, 1991._

.oOo.

"Did you feel it?" The voice of a snake whispered in the purple robed man's ear. The man nodded in fear. "Something has changed Quirrell. We must accelerate our plans." The man identified as Quirrell nodded again.

"Find the stone."

 _A/N: That was kind of tiring to write. I've just written and done a half assed editing job all at one time. I don't have much else to say as I said most of it at the beginning I just hope you have enjoyed the first chapter of my rewrite. Thank you for reading!_

 _-HypocriticalHpyo_

s


End file.
